1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amphibious units and in particular to units which may be easily converted between a first attitude for use on land and a second attitude for use on water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caravans have become an increasingly popular vehicle for providing mobile accommodation for persons either for temporary accommodation for example for holiday purposes or the like or for permanent accommodation. Similarly houseboats are popular watercraft which, although usually only suitable for use in confined waterways, provide a considerable area of accommodation for persons again either on a temporary or permanent basis. Normally houseboats are only suited for use on water and caravans are only suited to use on land. Accordingly, if comparable accommodation provided by caravans and houseboats is required both on land and water, a person needs both forms of unit and although this can be achieved by hiring, it generally involves considerable expense.
Proposals have been made in the past to construct a caravan and houseboat in one unit, however, heretofore, such proposals have not proved to be particularly effective either because the unit when used in land situations is of excessive weight and length to enable comfortable towing or because the unit when adapted for water use is not particularly seaworthy.